


heartaches and milkshakes

by leon11037



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Established Relationship, M/M, Out of Character, Poorly written, Two Whales Diner (Life is Strange), Unrequited Love, misha-moose-dean-burger-lover's Angsty-Angst Week, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leon11037/pseuds/leon11037
Summary: Nathan can’t always get what he wants.
Relationships: Warren Graham/Nathan Prescott
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	heartaches and milkshakes

**Author's Note:**

> one homophobic slur

**[Prescott] 12:37**

_Meet me at Two Whales in ten._

**[Warren] 12:38**

_Okedoke_

And there he was. Sitting in a booth; alone, at the Two Whales Diner. He was waiting. Though now, he wasn’t so sure of himself.

The door of the diner opened causing Nathan’s head to turn automatically towards it. The world felt like it had stopped moving only to pick up again in slow motion. Nathan idly wondered to himself how someone could look like... _that_. Before he even knew it, blood rushed to his cheeks. _Shit_. Now he wanted to run. Hide. He might’ve even paid for a hitman to put a bounty on his head so he could be anywhere but here in that moment. But there was no backing out now.

Warren had sat across from him with a plop and a friendly wave. “Hey Nathan. What’s up?” He sounded so casual. So relaxed. Nathan liked to think it was because he was there with him. _Don’t_ _be a fucking idiot, Nathan. Warren’s probably already trying to figure out the quickest way to the door._

Nathan mentally slapped himself and took a fortifying breath before answering in a voice that sounded way too breathless even to his own ears: “Not much. Just wanted to talk to you ‘bout something..” He squirmed uncomfortably in the seat. This was going to be hard. 

Warren seemed to take note of Nathan’s tone but didn’t say anything regarding it—and Nathan could’ve kissed him for that alone. _No_. Warren nodded his head and plucked the battered menu from the table, having to yank part of it due to an unknown sticky substance on the table. He watched the brunettes face contort in repulsion before he began chuckling, looking at him now. And he just couldn’t help but let the corners of his mouth upturn slightly at the sight. 

Nathan didn’t need to look at his menu. Contrary to what people may think, he was a regular at the diner and fucking loved the place, too. It was, for lack of better phrase, nice. It was a place where people just went in and out of without paying too much attention to who was in the diner, what they were doing, who they were with, what they were eating or whatever the fuck. Point was most who came here just minded their own business. Nathan liked that. 

Nathan absentmindedly listened to the other ramble on about whatever old film he’d watched that night, not really absorbing any of what he was saying. Not to say he didn’t care, that wasn’t it at all, he was just more focused on other things. Like, for example, Warrens face. He liked Warrens face. He liked how Warrens lips almost went from ear to ear when he was talking about his passions or something that made him happy. It made Nathan’s tummy feel all fuzzy and he wondered briefly what it would be like for him to be the one who made Warren smile like that.

“So what’re you getting?” The question snapped Nathan back to reality.

“A strawberry milkshake.” He hummed back. Warren made a face and shook his head disapprovingly.

“Dude, what the heck?! Chocolate milkshakes are w _a_ y better than strawberry ones!” Nathan scoffed at that.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me—chocolate milkshakes taste like ass,” Warren places a hand over his heart and let his mouth hang open in exaggerated offense.

“What can i get you boys today?” One of the diners waitresses, Joyce, came over with a pen and notepad in hand and a small smile on her face that highlighted her laugh lines.

“Just a strawberry milkshake for me.” Nathan ordered without looking at her again and let Warren give his own order as animatedly as he did everything else. 

—

Warren said a quick thanks to the waitress when she came back with a strawberry and chocolate milkshake in either hand. Nathan took his own and sipped some of the sweet drink through a straw and watching Warren do the same.

“Anyways, you wanted to talk about something, right?” Warren hummed.

Shit. _Fuck_.

“Well yeah. I’m just gonna say it.”

 _One...Two...Three..._ Counting always helped him calm down, right? Right.

“Warren...” Then there was silence; Nathan trying to collect his thoughts and not completely fucking humiliate himself more than what was inevitable and Warren not wanting to interrupt the others train of thought that he could practically see driving around behind his eyes.

A sigh of frustration escaped Nathans lips and he balled his fists up under the table, sure there was going to be more crescent shaped holes dug into his palm.

“I like you. a lot. And not in the fucking friend way either...” No going back now. He felt so, _so_ vulnerable in that moment. Like he had just opened up for the first time in forever. He hated it. He hated letting himself feel that way—no less in front of another person. His gaze was burning through the table until he mustered enough confidence to look into Warrens face. The face that Nathan had thought about far too much. 

Nathan could see the shocked expression painted over Warrens features and then for half a second he thought he saw a flash of disgust. And he couldn’t say he blamed him. No sane person would want or even be okay with a fucking _faggot_ piningafter them. Even if he understood, it didn’t make it hurt any less. The laugh that left him hurt his chest. It was bitter, self-deprecating. Not even slightly real. He saw Warrens mouth opening to speak but he just put his hand up to stop him. 

The sympathetic look that Warren gave him made Nathan want to deck him right in the nose. He didn’t need or want pity from the other. Not. at. all.

Right now, what he needed was a joint and to get the fuck out of here. 

**Author's Note:**

> hiii! this is my very first life is strange fic (not really a fic but yknow)ever so be nice pleasee. it was pretty rushed and probably has a bunch of mistakes and stuff but yeah. i’d love to get some feedback on how i could write the characters better ect. thank you and hope you enjoyed it


End file.
